Quinolones have been widely studied as antibacterial agents. The antibacterial activity of quinolones appears to be related, at least in part, to the ability of the compounds to bind to and inhibit DNA gyrase.
More recently, additional therapeutic uses for quinolone compounds have been reported. For example, EP Publication 341104 A3 (1989) discloses a class of substituted quinolone compounds for anticancer use. EP 343574 A1 describes 2-aryl-4-quinolones said to be useful for increasing heart muscle contractility without increasing heart rate.
Although, certain 2-phenyl-4-quinolone compounds have been disclosed for anticancer use, there is a need to identify compounds having particularly high anticancer activity, for minimizing drug dosages and hence, the toxicity effects that may accompany such compounds.